La interpretación de Teddy
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione y por una idea de su tío Ron; Teddy cree tener el regalo perfecto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Está idea anduvo rodando por mi cabeza hace casi un mes, y como se acercaba el cumpleaños de Hermione, decidí guardarla hasta hoy. El fic ha sido escrito más que nada por el cumpleaños de la mejor bruja que pudimos conocer a través de Rowling, con sus fallas, sus perfecciones y todo... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!

* * *

—¿Por qué mamá Mione ha ido a trabajar ahora? —Preguntó Teddy cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de Grimmuld Place.

—Tenía unos asuntos que terminar en la oficina —Le dijo Harry mientras invocaba el hechizo que separaría las casas y dejaría ver el número 12, la intención era aparecerse, pero estaba tan cargado que le fue imposible hacerlo.

—Hoy no debería ir a trabajar —Dijo Teddy tomando la mano de su _papá_ e iniciaron a caminar hasta la puerta—. Tú lo dijiste hace tiempo.

—Eso funciona con nosotros, Teddy —Harry le sonrió y agradeció que Kreacher le abriera la puerta—. Sabes que con mamá no.

—Le voy a decir que no vuelva a ir a trabajar en el día de su cumpleaños —repitió.

—Y no me incluyas en esa conversación —Harry le advirtió con una sonrisa—, no quiero que piense que te estoy metiendo ideas en la cabeza y luego me regañe.

Teddy ya no dijo nada y sonrió a su papá y observó que dejaba el portabebé de su hermano James en mitad de la sala así mismo tiraba las mochilas que cargaba, creyó recordar que su mamá Mione les decía _pañaleras_ y a esas no les ponía hechizos, ya que la ropa y los artículos sobresalen.

—¿Cuándo va a empezar a caminar James?

—James es aún muy pequeño, ya habíamos hablado de eso, Teddy.

—¡Ya quiero que camine y juegue conmigo!

—¡Hey! —Bufó Harry—. Me tienes a mí para jugar, ¿acaso no te gusta que juegue contigo?

—También quiero a James —Harry dejó de escuchar pues sabía que es lo que seguía a continuación.

* * *

—Papá, ¿te ha gustado mi lona? —No era una lona en general, más bien era una sábana que tenía pintada las letras: _FeLIz CumPleAÑos MaMá MIONE._

—Es muy bonita, Teddy —Harry visualizo mejor que el color café, verde, azul y rosa eran los que componían las palabras y los bordes a su alrededor eran de color anaranjado—. Sé que a mamá le va a gustar mucho. Ahora, quiero que cuides a James por mí en lo que terminó de decorar el pastel.

—¡Sin magia! —Gritó el niño antes de que su papá desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina.

No vivían en Grimmuld Place, tenían su casa no muy lejos de dónde vivían los padres de Hermione, pero era en esa mansión en donde disfrutaban de los cumpleaños. ¿La razón? Ninguno lo sabía con exactitud, Hermione, años más tarde, le dio la explicación de que era porque a Kreacher le gustaba festejarlo con ellos. Y Hermione no podía negarle nada a ese elfo a pesar de haberlo liberado, por supuesto, Kreacher seguía sirviendo ahora a _Los Potter,_ negándose a ser liberado.

El viejo elfo estaba terminando de decorar la mesa mientras que Harry terminaba la decoración del pastel. Teddy estaba sentado en el piso hablando con James, su hermanito de un año que no dejaba de reír al ver como cambiaba su color de cabello a cada momento. Teddy también cambió el color de sus ojos, haciendo muecas graciosas. James alzaba sus manitas a manera de estar aplaudiendo.

—Mamá se va a enojar un poco —susurró Teddy—, pero lo estuve planeando con mis abuelitas, Andró y Dian, dicen que será muy gracioso —James le puso atención—, algún día tu también lo harás. Es algo sencillo, pero lo suficiente. Las letras están encantadas, Kreacher me ayudó. Pero no le digas a nadie.

—¿Qué le cuentas a James, Teddy?

—¡Mamá! —El cabello del niño cambió a uno de color morado, que combinaba con el traje que llevaba su madre—. ¡Te extrañe mucho!

—Hey —Hermione le dio varios besos en las mejillas y lo cargó entre sus brazos—, solamente me fui unas pocas horas al trabajo.

—Yo no quería que fueras…

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso —Teddy ya no respondió y se soltó del cuello de Hermione, ésta lo dejó en el suelo e inició su camino a ir al suelo por James, quién había gateado un poco hasta ellos.

Hermione lo tomó entre sus brazos e inicio a darle besos en sus mejillas y lo alzó al aire un poco..

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritó Teddy, ya un poco tarde.

Hermione ya había visto la pequeña sábana con las letras grabadas y ahora sonreía divertida al niño. Se acercó a Teddy y lo abrazo con mucho cariño, con James entre ellos. Le dio un beso en la frente e hizo el ademán de sentarse en el sillón.

—Papá Harry está en la cocina, ya sabes que no le gusta comprar pasteles. Aunque ya le dije que la señora Meglin hace unos pasteles muy ricos.

—Siempre compraremos a escondidas sin que él se entere —susurró Hermione y le guiño un ojo.

Unos segundos después Harry apareció en la sala con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a su esposa; Hermione dejó a James en el suelo de nuevo, mientras correspondía al abrazo que Harry le daba y la felicitaba, luego la cargó en sus brazos y le dio varias vueltas por la sala. Teddy y James sonreían más que contentos por la muestra de cariño que se daban sus padres.

El viejo elfo apareció en la sala con ropa más limpia y les anunció que podían sentarse en la mesa a comer. Cuando Hermione pasó a su lado, escuchó un muy bajito: _Feliz cumpleaños, ama._

—Gracias, Kreacher —Dijo Hermione—, pero sabes que no tienes que llamarme así. Soy Hermione.

El silencio no fue incómodo y Kreacher les _ordenó_ que pasaran al comedor para iniciar a servir la comida.

* * *

—Kreacher —Teddy se acercó a la cocina, hace menos de dos minutos que su madre tuvo que ir a la habitación de arriba a cambiar a James… ¡Bendito fuese su hermano! Y su papá tuvo que ir a cambiarse de playera porque James le vomito encima. ¡Amaba a su hermano! Había seguido el plan del mismo modo en que se lo planteó.

Por supuesto que Teddy aún no comprendía que el vómito en bebés era normal cuando la comida no les caía y el que se hicieran del baño podía suceder en cualquier momento.

—Dígame, amo.

—¡No soy tu amo! —Susurró, no le gustaba que se dirigiera a él de ese modo. Los elfos no eran esclavos de nadie, eran libres, su madre lo repetía constantemente—. ¿Las letras podrán cambiarse en cuanto me ponga bajo de ella?

—Sí, amo —repitió el viejo elfo—. ¿Seguro que quiere hacer… hacerlo? Los amos Potter se enojaron.

—No lo creo, no haré nada malo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estarás presente? —Kreacher asintió—. Bueno.

* * *

—James y Teddy me ayudaron a elegirlo —Dijo Harry mientras trataba de quitarle a James el sobre que tenía en sus manos—. Nos costó mucho conseguirlo y esperamos que lo atesores.

—¿Acaso estará hechizado? —Preguntó Hermione con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué puede ser ese pequeño sobre? ¿Acaso alguna colección especial de algún libro que me interese mucho?

Harry negó con alegría. Le susurró a James que se lo entregara, pero el pequeño estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de azotarlo entre los brazos de su padre, causando risas generales en la familia.

—Vamos, James, dáselo —Habló Teddy con alegría—. ¡Tienes que obedecer!

—¿Tú también sabes?

—No, mamá —El color de cabello de Teddy cambio a uno color verde claro, simulación a las hojas de color de los árboles.

Harry le quitó con delicadeza el sobre a James y se lo entregó a Hermione, era pequeño, como si una carta sencilla hubiera sido escrita, lo que le ganó toda su curiosidad e inicio a abrirlo lentamente, justo en ese momento comenzó el discurso de Harry y Teddy;

—Tienes muchos libros de primera edición —Inició Harry.

—De segunda mano —Continuó Teddy.

—Pergaminos a morir sobre tus investigaciones que se encuentran recluidos en baúles hechizados para que quepan los suficientes…

—Cientos de plumas gastadas, tinteros de tinta agotados y de todos los colores.

—Un esposo...

—Dos hijos…

—Una casa...

—Un trabajo…

—Pero no unas vacaciones —Terminó Hermione al ver el sello oficial del Ministerio en dónde sus vacaciones eran obligatorias que justamente excede el número de días, pero no dudaba en que Harry metió mano en eso—. Las iba a pedir…

—El siguiente mes —dijo Harry con una mueca al saberse la respuesta—, el Ministro me ha dicho que si no las tomas, te van a despedir. Y como un detalle extra a partir del siguiente año cada _19_ de septiembre tienes prohibido ir a trabajar.

—Pero no... —Hermione iba a iniciar a replicar cuando vio a Teddy, quién tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no tuvo de otra que asentir y darle un beso en los labios a Harry; uno a James en la mejilla; pero Teddy se alejó antes de que estuviera más cerca de ella.

—Primero debo darte mi regalo...

* * *

Teddy tosió y después trató de aclararse la garganta, la atención ya estaba sobre él, sus padres lo miraban, James incluso dejó de hacer ruido y ahora estaba muy quieto en los brazos de su madre, Kreacher lo miraba desde la puerta de la entrada, todos esperando el momento.

Teddy empujó un poco el banquito, que quedó justo debajo de la lona y a unos centímetros de distancia de la chimenea, todo estaba preparado. Cerró los ojos y los hizo cambiar de color, se transformaron en cafés, como los de su madre. No era una mala idea, era un buen regalo. Su tío Ronald se lo dio hace semanas.

Centró su vista en Kreacher, debido a que las letras no cambiaron. El elfo trono los dedos y estás iniciaron a moverse mágicamente. Ya no decían: _FeLIz CumPleAÑos MaMá MIONE_ sino:

 _El_

 _Show_

 _de_

 _Teddy_

Harry y Hermione se miraron unos segundos entre sí y regresaron su atención al niño de, ahora, cabello castaño que les daba la espalda y seguía tosiendo para llamar la atención.

— _¡Es Leviooosa, no Leviosá!_ —Harry estuvo a punto de tirar una carcajada ante la imitación de la voz de Teddy, ahora fue él quien tuvo que fingir toser, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, quiso decir algo, pero no salieron palabras. Entre tanto, se escuchó otra carcajada. Teddy optó por una voz mandona—: Me voy a la cama antes de que cualquiera de ustedes piense en otra idea de que nos maten, o peor; que nos expulsen o algo mucho peor; que te acuestes sin darme mi beso de buenas noches. Ahora fue Harry el sorprendido con esa última frase, no sólo la primera era de las aventurar en el primer curso, pero la segunda era exclusiva la que usaba cada vez que Hermione le daba la espalda a la hora de dormir, lo que significaba que no dormiría entre sus brazos. —¡Tienes que dejar de comer, tonto! —Simuló golpearse con el libro que dejó en la mesita—. ¡Voy a quebrar las reglas y nada me va a detener!

—Yo no… —Hermione no alcanzó a interrumpir, dado que Harry no se lo permitió.

—No te atrevas a llamar patético a alguien que quiere mamá —Teddy señalo a Harry—. Ella te golpeará si lo haces.

—Entendí el…

Teddy tosió.

—Ahora entraremos a la fase de mamá —Teddy alejó todas las cosas que tenía a la mano—. ¡Harry! —chilló—, no permitas que Teddy y James coman un dulce; Harry has las cosas de manera correcta o tendremos que hacerlo todo de nuevo; acomoden las cosas, ordenen todo no quiero tener que buscar las cosas por ustedes y encontrar lo que ustedes no. Teddy, duérmete temprano, apaga la luz, deja de cambiarte el color de cabello…

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida, mientras que las carcajadas de Kreacher (quién aplaudía por la actuación del chico), Harry y James se hacían presentes. Teddy guardó silencio al ver la posición de su mamá y seguramente se dio cuenta de que no le gusto y probablemente se disgustara, no quería eso por el día de su cumpleaños, así que se bajó del banquito y se acercó a ella. Las risas dejaron de escucharse.

—Mamá yo…

—¡Me ha encantado! —Hermione lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Cómo has sabido todo eso…?

—Ya lo sabes —Teddy se encogió de hombros—. Quise simular un poco ser tú, no quise ofenderte ni nada —bajó la mirada—, yo no sé cómo fuiste de niña, si fuiste como yo, travieso, aventurero… yo te quiero mucho, has sido la mejor mamá del mundo mágico.Y no me importa como eres, cuando voy al Ministerio siempre hablan de ti y me caen mal porque no dicen cosas buenas, pero cuando estamos en casa sé que no eres lo que ellos dicen, aunque desconozco mucho los significados y debo buscar en un libro, como tú, cuando tienes una duda. Eres divertida y me gustan mucho los cuentos que me lees todas las noches; no quiero que me dejes de dar besos en la frente cuando te los pido, mami, con todos tus defectos y perfecciones; papá dice que eres una perfeccionista de primera.

—¡Teddy!

—Pero no me importa lo que digan de ti, yo te amo así. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá!

* * *

 **Nota II:** No quedó tal cuál lo imagine, ese es mi problema no poder plasmar como lo imagino en ocasiones, pero me ha encantado escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
